


Frisk saves the day with their sweetness

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Own Au, Papyrus is still great!, Sans Makes Puns, Undercity!, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans went too far again with his puns causing Papy to get mad and abandon their dinner.<br/>They would usualy work it out after a few hours but Frisk dose not like to see them in a state of "Skellebro-anger" </p><p>(This one is also nor beta'd because my beta Reader has a live XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk saves the day with their sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waaaay too into the Idea of my Undercity Au,Its getting too fuffy and cute and makes me warm up way too much! XD Almost unnatural for me to write fluff in such an extendet way,I'm more of a depressing and dark Story writer. Well I drew some art for this chapter,If ya wanna see it here is the Url; http://gardenwithsins.tumblr.com/post/141162366290/undercity-au-drawing-xd-im-still-not-wanting-it  
> Sans and Papy might be a bit ooc,I'm very sorry if they are.

Sans walked into the kitchen to get himselve something to drink. „What ya' doin' Papy?“ Asked the red haired male. „Frenchfries..I'm a man of many dishes~“ Papyrus gave Sans a wide grin. 

Frisk walked towards Papyrus and looked at what he was doing. „Yeah,you have Bast-a dishes tomato soup..and Lasange“ Papy looked at his older brother with a expressionless look as he heard the pun. Frisk let out a row of giggles. „Well anyway,Its goin to be amazing,and yes I'm making Lasange today!“ He lifted his arm making a „Amazing me!“ Pose. 

„Want to help me peel the potatp's Frisky?“ Said kid gave him a nod and took a potatp-peeler:  
Sans smirked,looking at Papy. „Sans no!“ Sans just chuckled and continued to look at his brother with a much wider grinn. „Sans I swear to Spage--“ „Look at that naked potato with its sex-a-peel“  
Papyrus screeched a loud „No“ and Frisk laughed more about the screech then the pun.  
„Sans make your own dinner!“ Papyrus threw his arpon to the ground and stomped out of the kitchen.

Sans's smirk left his face and turned to a lazy smile. Frisk looked at the older skele-bro with a pretty disapointed look. „Don't worry kid he's fine.“ The pun thrower sat next to them and helped them peel the potatos. „How was ya' day kid?“ Said Kid got up and walked off. „...I guess ist a ok.“ Responded Sans to himselve.

*~*~*~*~

The red haired older Skelebro finished peeling and cutting the potatos as Frisk walked in with a wide smile. „Dinner is almost ready,only need to wait for the fries to finish getting frenched“ Frisk pulled on Sans white Trooper shirt. „Something wrong kiddo?“ He leaned down a bit,one eyebrow raised. The brown haired child gave him something wrapped in selfmade gift-wrap. „Oh thanks,can I open it?“ Frisk responded with a nod and a wide smile. „Okk“ Sans opened his present,revealing a small selfmade necklace made out of many different blue coloured popcorns. „That's beautiful kid!“ Sans pulled them into a hug,ruffling their hair. „It's very beautiful.“ He smiled and put the necklace around his neck. „Suits me..“ Frisk showed him their orange and blue colour stained hands. „Made one for Papy too?“ Frisk gave him another nod. „Did he like it?“ Frisk pulled him towards the living room,were a very happy Papyrus was cleaning. Around his neck a orange necklace made out f popcorn. „Thats nice.“ Sans had his lazy smile back. 

„Look Sans!“ Said Papy,pointing at his necklace. „Frisk made it..its beautiful! Just like me!“ He lifted his arm that was holting a broom,hitting the lit lamp,making its light buld shatter and the glass bits trickle ontop of him,luckly not injuring Papy. Sans laughed followed by Frisks chuckle.  
„Are you ok bro?“ Frisk walked towards Papy picking up the glass pieces. „Nyeh..“ The older Skelebro helped Frisk,thanking them again for the cute necklace. 

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frisk walked up to Flowey with a yellow popcorn necklace. He might like it.


End file.
